The Hunted
by whitewolf7187
Summary: Based after Battle City. 16 year old William Duule, a former Rare Hunter, has been released from Mariks Control. But how will he fare in the upcoming tournament "Battle Nation", and what will he do when he gets the chance to duel his former target: Seto K
1. Today Is A New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any of its characters, or the Yugioh/Konami card game.  
  
All card names are written in bold and thoughts are written in italics.

* * *

Prologue  
  
"Hey, Will, wake up."  
"Mmm, five more minutes Mom."  
"Get up you gomer, and I'm not your Mom."  
BAM! I felt a pillow smash into my head.  
"Okay, okay, I'm awake already!"  
I threw the pillow off of my face and looked up into the face of my best friend, Michael Strief.  
"Hurry up and get dressed. We're gonna be late." Michael said.  
I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of black jeans and a white beater and lastly I slipped into my dark brown leather jacket.  
"Are you almost ready?" Michael asked impatiently.  
"C'mon, Mike, have some patience. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go. Besides what's the point of going if you don't give me a chance to grab my deck." I said.  
"Fine, just hurry up." Mike retorted.  
I went over and got my wallet, watch, and my sutra-bead necklace off of my dresser. Then I grabbed my deck and deck-case off the desk. I put my deck in the case and I clipped the case to my belt.  
"Now we can go." I said as I headed for the door.  
"So have you remembered anything else yet?" Mike asked as we left my house.  
"I told you I didn't forget anything. Marik put those thoughts and ideas in my head and even though I know that he put them there they still feel like good ideas. Y'know like they should have been there in the first place." I said back.  
_A couple of months ago Seto Kaiba had hosted a duel Monsters tournament that he had called Battle City. During this tournament there was a major power struggle over three powerful Duel Monsters cards called the Legendary God Cards. The main people in this struggle were Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar. Marik had used his Millenium Rod to brainwash me and use me as one of his rare-hunters. His plan was that when the Quiet One defeated Yugi and took control of Yugi's Millenium Puzzle then I would be dispatched to defeat Kaiba and take his **Obelisk the Tormentor**. Of course the Quiet One was defeated and Yugi took one of Marik's God Cards, **Slifer the Sky Dragon**. My assault on Kaiba was postponed while Marik attempted to regain the dragon and the puzzle. In the end Yugi defeated Kaiba and Marik and took control of all three God Cards. Thus I never got my chance to duel against Kaiba._  
"Whatever, but you still like to duel right?" Mike asked.  
"Of course I still like to duel and with these cards I cant lose." I replied.  
"Y'know I'm actually kinda surprised that you're even gonna use that deck."  
"Why wouldn't I use it? This deck is sweet."  
"Well, because Marik forced you to use that deck while he was controlling you."  
"Well the deck's still good, even if I did get it from him. Besides he got rid of my original deck, so if I don't use this deck the I'd have to start all over again."  
"I guess you're right. Hey, you said that there were a couple of different strategies built into that deck."  
"Yea, what about 'em?" "Well, are you sure you know how top use them?"  
"Of course I know how to use them. The only thing that bothers me is that Marik got rid of my deck he got rid of my favorite monster."  
"You mean the one that my uncle gave you for your birthday?"  
"Yea, don't you remember? It was the first card that I ever had."  
"Wait a sec. That monster was a rare card."  
"So what?" "So didn't you tell me that Marik took all of the rare cards that he got ahold of and redistributed them to the rest of the rare-hunters?"  
"Yea, you're right, he did. So now all that I have to do is to track down all of the other ex-rare-hunters and figure out which one of them has my card. And how I'm gonna get it back." I said "Is that what you're suggesting?"  
"Yep, that's about it."  
"Cool, sounds like a plan. But let's start tomorrow okay. After all we were gonna go to your uncles card shop today weren't we."  
"Yea, Speaking of which, we're there."  
I looked across the street and saw the glass double doors and the brightly colored posters, and there sitting right above the doors was a bright neon sign that read 'Striefs Cards & Comix'.  
"Alright! Lets go!" I yelled out as I bolted for the door.

* * *

Hey, i hope that everyone that reads this sends me a review, but don't be too rough on me this is my first fanfic.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 1  
  
Hey what's up my names William Duule, I'm a sixteen-year-old, six foot three, 162 pound ex-rare-hunter. I have gray eyes and black hair about two inches long that I like to wear spiked. Just thought you outta know. Well, enough with the formalities lets get back to the story.  
  
I opened the doors to the card shop and instantly found Mikes uncle, Sam, standing behind the counter. The whole place looked exactly like I remembered, and that was saying something since I hadn't been here in a couple of months.  
"Hey, Will, what's up?" Sam called out when he noticed us standing there.  
"Just glad to be back." I replied.  
_After I had been set free from Mariks control I had gone right home, but not back to my family and friends. I had secluded myself, sometimes for entire days on end without any human contact at all. It took me a long to come to terms with having been a mind-slave to an evil mastermind. Finally, though, I had realized that I could not be held fully responsible for what I had done. I had fought Mariks control with all of my mind, but I had not been able to stop my body from doing what he had wanted it to.  
_BAM! I hit the ground as someone jumped on me from behind. I twisted around to find the second of my two best friends sitting on top of me.  
"Leah!" I exclaimed.  
"Will, its so good to see you!" She said excitedly as she wrapped me in a tight hug.  
"Leah, you're crushing me." I said as I gasped for air.  
"Sorry," She said. "I'm just so glad that you're finally back."  
She got off of me and we both stood up. Now that we were standing I could get a good look at her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered.  
She had just past shoulder length hair. It was dark brown and she had added a few blonde highlights. She had a naturally light brown skin tone and soft rounded facial features, all of which seemed to accent her dark brown eyes. She stood about five foot five inches tall. Lastly, she was wearing a white beater with a thin white overshirt, unbuttoned, skintight jeans and white sneakers.  
"So Mike said that you were gonna duel today." She said.  
"Yea, Sam, when can we get started?" Mike asked his uncle.  
"As soon as you guys are ready. I have the primary dueling arena all set up, ready, and waiting for you." Sam replied.  
I looked over at my best friend, Mike; he had short brown hair that he gelled into forward sweeping spikes, and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a green hoodie, a pair of white sneakers, and to top it all off – a silver chain necklace.  
"Well, Mike, are you ready?" I asked.  
"Bring it on!" Mike said with a lopsided grin.  
All four of us headed for the elevator, we rode it three floors down and when it stopped the doors opened to reveal a massive dueling arena.  
"Ready when you are." Mike said and held out his hand.  
"Right but win, lose, or draw this ones just for fun." I said clasping his hand.  
"Well duh, after all, we gotta break you back in again." He said with a grin.  
"Haha, funny." I said sarcastically. We both left to our respective sides of the field, shuffled our decks, and set them on the deck zones.  
"Ready," I said.  
"Set," He echoed.  
"Duel!" We said together.


	3. Time To Duel

Chapter 2  
  
"Duel!"  
Will LP: 4000/Mike LP: 4000  
We each drew five cards. I drew **Draining Shield**, **Sakuretsu Armor**, **Double Spell**, **Reflect Bounder**, and **Strike Ninja**.  
_Hmm not a bad hand_.  
"Well, seeing as how you haven't dueled in a while, I think I'll let you go first." Mike said to me.  
"If you say so." I said as I drew an extra card. I glanced at the card, **Skilled White Magician**, as I added it to my hand.  
I looked over the cards that I had drawn, trying to think which ones would be best to start with.  
_Pretty good, these traps will definitely help and I can use _**Reflect Bounder** _to guard my life points until I draw something really powerful._  
"Alright, I'll play two cards facedown and I'll summon **Reflect Bounder **[Machine 1700/1000] in attack mode!" I said.  
A tall mechanical looking monster materialized on the duel platform. It was humanoid and wore a short red cape over its shoulders. It had mirrors on its shoulders, chest, waist, palms, and forehead.  
"I end my turn." I said to Mike.  
Will LP: 4000/Mike LP: 4000  
"Alright, now the fun begins!" Said Mike excitedly as he drew another card. "Well, I think to start with, I'll play **Pot of Greed**."  
A large green and blue pot appeared on the field. It dissolved into something resembling a spirit and shot up then it shot back down into Mike's deck. Mike drew two new cards and added them to his hand.  
"Now," Mike continued. "I'll play two cards face-down, and I'll summon **Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer **[Spellcaster 1800/700] in attack mode!"  
The monster appeared on the field, it looked like a bald teenage boy, wearing what looked like monks robes, also in its right hand it was holding a chain of prayer beads, and to top it all off the left half of its face was covered in a demonic looking mask.  
"Now, **Kycoo**, destroy his **Reflect Bounder**!" Mike called out to his monster.  
**Kycoo **started muttering an incantation under his breath; a surge of what looked like electricity jumped out of **Kycoos **beads and hit my **Reflect Bounder**. As **Reflect Bounder **disintegrated, the attack bounced back and zapped Mike. Mikes Life Points suddenly dropped 1800 points, and I took 100 damage from **Kycoos **attack.  
"Hey, what the hell?! I attacked you how come I took Life Point Damage?" Mike asked slightly hysterical.  
"Well that's **Reflect Bounders **special effect. When you attack it, it inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to your attacking monsters attack points." I said calmly.  
"Whatever, I end my turn." He said gruffly.  
Will LP: 3900/Mike LP: 2200  
_All right, my turn lets see what we get.  
_I drew a card off the top of my deck, glanced at it, and didn't even bother to add it to my hand.  
"I activate **Raigeki**, to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" I said  
An image of the card itself appeared on the field and a bolt of lightning shot out of it and struck Mikes entire monster zone. His **Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer **shattered into pieces and then disintegrated into nothingness.  
"Now I'll summon the **Skilled White Magician **[Spellcaster 1700/1900], and I'll have it attack your Life Points directly!" I said.  
My monster, which looked like a large man in a white cloak, with white chest and shoulder pads, and holding a white staff with a large green gem at the end; appeared on the field. He aimed his staff at Mike and fired off a blast of white magical energy.  
"Not so fast!" Mike yelled out. "I'll activate my face down card **Negate Attack**! It stops the attack of one of your monsters and instantly ends your battle phase!"  
A purplish vortex appeared and swallowed up the **Skilled White Magicians **attack.  
"Rrrr, fine, I'll end my turn." I said.  
Will LP: 3900/Mike LP: 2200  
I watched as Mike drew a card from the top of his deck, he looked at it for a moment, and then played it on his Magic and trap card zone.  
"I play **Change of Heart**, to take control of your **Skilled White Magician**! I'll also summon **X-Head Cannon **[Machine 1800/1500], and I'll attack with both of them!"  
His **X-Head Cannon**, which looked like a heavily armored humanoid robot from the waist up, with giant cannons on its shoulders, and with nothing more than a large metallic orb beneath the waist appeared on the field. My **Skilled White Magician** had gone over to his side of the field; both monsters aimed at me and launched their energy blasts.  
"Wait! I activate **Sakuretsu Armor **on your **X-Head Cannon**!" I yelled out over the roar of the two monsters attacks.  
A large, very spiky looking, demon appeared beside **X-Head Cannon **and grabbed it around the shoulders, then both of them disappeared in a whirl of smoke. **X-Head Cannons **attack dissipated right before striking me.  
"I'll also activate **Draining Shield **on my **Skilled White Magician**!"  
A warrior-like monster holding a large mechanical-looking shield appeared on the field between me and **Skilled White Magicians **attack. The attack struck the shield and was absorbed into its center. My Life Points suddenly jumped up by 1700 points!  
"Okay, now what the hell just happened?" Mike asked.  
"Well, my **Sakuretsu Armor **destroys one attacking monster. And my **Draining Shield **negates the attack of one monster and raises my Life Points by that monsters attack points." I stated. "So, is it my turn yet?"  
"Yea, sure, why not. I end my turn." He replied dully.  
**Skilled White Magician **returned to my side of the field.  
Will LP: 5600/Mike LP: 2200  
I drew my card, **Scapegoat**, and picked a card out of my hand.  
"I'll summon **Strike Ninja **[Warrior 1700/1200]!" I said with a grin.  
A humanoid monster appeared, its entire body was covered in an all black skin-tight outfit. It had yellow armor over its forearms, knees, and lower legs; it had a yellow mask that had one point sticking out of either side and another pointing straight up, it was also wearing a large red scarf, finally it was holding a broad dagger in each hand.  
_Endgame._  
"Now, **Strike Ninja**, **Skilled White Magician**; Attack!" I yelled out.  
**Skilled White Magician **took aim and blasted Mike, while **Strike Ninja **darted forward with amazing speed and slashed Him across the body with its daggers. In all they inflicted 3400 damage to his Life Points, more than enough to finish him off.  
Will LP: 5600/Mike LP: 0  
  


Well I think that I'm going to leave you guys hanging right there for now. Each chapter should pick up right where the next one left off, so chapter three should pick up right at the end of this duel. Oh, and I hope that you let me know what you think of the way I wrote out the duel. Well until next chapter, adios.  
Whitewolf7187 


	4. Who Doesn't Like Surprises?

Chapter 3

"Whoa, dude, you totally just kicked my ass!" Mike exclaimed

"Y'know, that's probably something that you're gonna want to keep to yourself." Leah stated

"Yea, probably." Matt replied with a slight blush

"Well that was an excellent duel. Now we know for sure that you're ready." Sam said

"Ready? For what? You mean that this was all a test?" I said

"Yes it was. And as for what for? There's a tournament coming up in a month. And each of the major card shops in the city were allowed to chose their four best duelists and send them to the City Finals. From there the top four duelists will be sent to the State Finals, and the top three duelists in the State Finals will be sent to New York City to compete in the National Tournament, they're calling it 'Battle Nation'." Sam explained

"And this duel was to test me to see if I was ready for a tournament like this, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I don't see why you needed to test me. I've always been one of you're best."

"Well, we all know that. But you've been out of the circuit for so long that some of my newer duelists were complaining that I couldn't fairly add you to my team without having seen you duel."

"Well now you've seen me duel, so go ahead and add me to the roster."

"I kinda already did. It didn't matter what those kids said. I personally taught you two how to duel, and Leah indirectly since you taught her what I taught you. And since I've raised you three in your dueling careers I knew that you would pass the test. So I registered you on the team right away anyways. Oh and that also means that I can give you this." Sam said

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a laminated card. He handed it to me and I looked it over. It looked just like a Duel Monsters card. Where the card name usually goes it had my name, and where the picture of the monster is normally found it had, instead, a picture of me. Also it had my local dueling status, and other important info such as my tournament sponsor and the name of the local dueling team that I was on.

"Well this is cool. I'm a Duel Monsters card."

"This card is your ID for the City and State Tournaments. Without it you're ineligible to continue competing in this Tournament series. Okay, so now that I have all of that out of the way I have a surprise for the three of you."

He walked into one of the control rooms for the dueling arena, and stepped back out carrying three medium sized boxes stacked on top of each other. He walked back over to us and then he set the boxes down. Then he took the top box and handed it to Mike. He handed the second box to Leah. And he handed the third box to me.

"What are these?" Leah asked

"Well open them and find out." Sam replied

We each reached down and opened the tops of our boxes and gasped in surprise. We were each looking down upon a small trove of Duel Monsters booster packs. There was every set that I had ever heard of and even a couple that I hadn't.

"Whoa! These are for us?!" Mike exclaimed

"Of course. You don't think that I'd send off my best duelists without giving a gift for luck, do you?" Sam answered

"Thank you, Sam." Leah said

"Well don't thank me too much. If you guys make the finals at Nationals then my store's gonna get a lot of publicity. And if I'm gonna just give you this many cards then you'd better go all the way."

We all stood up straight, as we had been hunching over our new cards. We glanced at each other, and then back at Sam. What I saw in their faces had been enough to tell me that we would go all the way. It was the same determination burning in their eyes that I felt burning in my heart.

"Count on it." I said as coolly as I could

"By the way, who's our fourth?" Mike asked

"Oh that would actually be one of those newcomers to the game that I was telling you about. But he shows amazing talent for the game. In the last few weeks he's systematically destroyed one duelist after another. And it's kind of weird that he started at the bottom of the ranks and has been working his way up when he could have just challenged a higher ranked duelist and raised his rank right up in one shot."

"Ok so we know that he's good. But does he have a name?" Leah asked

"Oh, yes. His name is Conner Okami."

"Conner. We should see if we could set up a few meetings before the tournament starts so that we can get to know this Conner guy." Mike said

"Yea we probably should. But let's start tomorrow. Its getting late and I should be heading back home." I said

"Hey, Will, how about I crash at your place tonight. We can help each other work out new strategies, and we can trade cards, and just hang out. Y'know, like we used to do in the old days." Mike said, sounding very hopeful

"Yea, that sounds like fun. Leah, you know that you're invited too." I said as I started to feel a little bit more like my old self

"Are you sure that your parents wont mind having us both overnight? Especially since you're both guys and, well, I'm not." She asked with one eyebrow raised

"I'm sure. They'll just be glad that I'm getting some human interaction. Besides there's no way in hell that they'd even consider letting us all sleep in the same room."

"Alright then, let's go. Later Sam." She said as she walked past us and back towards the elevator.

I caught myself as I automatically took notice of the way her hips moved as she walked away from us.

_Dammit, Will, she's one of your best friends. One of two. Don't go and screw up a good thing_

I then noticed that somehow she had managed to forget all about her new cards, so I reached down and grabbed her box in one arm. Then I realized that I too was forgetting something important. I walked back over to the duel arena and grabbed my deck which I slid back into its case. I then went back over and grabbed my own box of cards. Then I went after the other two, who were both already waiting for me in the elevator. Mike had his box of cards closed up and held loosely at his side.

"You forgot this." I said as I handed Leah's box to her

"Thanks. That's sweet of you." She said causing my cheeks to instantly turn bright red

Fortunately nobody noticed as we distracted when Mike suddenly sneezed very loudly, sufficiently scaring me right out of my embarrassment.

_This is going to be a long night. Man, what have I gotten myself into?_

Well I did say that this story was far from dead, and I'm finally getting back into the swing of writing it again. I hope that everyone's ready because there's going to be a ton of dueling coming up very soon. I hope that people will come to like this fic, and I also hope that I can get some reviews really soon, because I'd love to hear what you have to say. No flames though please. Also if anybody wants their character to be in this fic then just send it to me in your review, I need name, age, appearance, deck type, and personality. Thanks for reading and review soon.

Whitewolf7187


	5. New Duels New Possibilities

Chapter 4

"Hey, Mike, I got another card here for you." I said as I held it out to him

"Nah that's a Warrior, Will, you might want to hold onto it."

"Hey, Will, what's that card on the left?" Leah asked

"Oh, it's a **Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness**. Here." I said as I handed her the card

The three of us had been at this for hours already. We had each gotten some really powerful new cards that we instantly just felt like we bonded with. Like we couldn't understand how we had ever gotten along without them. And this had prompted us to build entirely new decks. We had set our original decks aside however, so we would not be tempted to pull cards from them. Especially me, since I still felt as though it was my duty to defeat Kaiba using that particular deck.

"Hey, Leah, can you hand me a pop?" I asked

"Sure." She said as she twisted around she reached for the cooler behind her. And in the process gave me a not to unrevealing look at her stomach as her shirt lifted up.

_You idiot quit staring before she notices!_

"Here you go." She said cheerfully as she handed me the drink

"Well I think I'm finished. Unless either of you have anything to contribute to the cause." Mike said while he patted the stack of cards that was his new deck

"Lemme take a look." Leah said as she snatched the cards out from in front of him leaving Mike with a shocked look on his face

She leafed through them for a while and then went back, stopped, and pulled a single card out of the stack. She flipped it up so we could both see it, **Gearfried the Iron Knight**.

"Well I'm pretty sure this wasn't supposed to be in there. But I'll bet that Will could put it to good use." She said as she handed me the card

And on and on it went for at least another half an hour. But eventually we worked out every strategy that we could think of with the available cards, which was actually a pretty good selection. So in the end each of us slid our new decks into our deck-cases. They each placed their original decks into some spare cases and put them in their boxes with the leftover cards from our building spree. I however went over to my desk and pulled a special case out of the bottom drawer. It was solid aluminum, so as to be durable and lightweight, and was hinged at the top so that the whole front face could flip up. It had a lock on each of the sides other than the hinged side.

"Mike, you asked me earlier why I would use this deck. Well the truth is that I never really wanted to. My plan actually was that after I dueled Kaiba then I would lock this deck away and start from scratch." I said as I showed them the heavy case, "Now, however, I have a brand new deck so it looks like I get to lock it up early. So, you two want to be my key holders?"

"Key holders?"

"Yea, there're three locks on this and there's three separate keys. One for each of us."

"So you want to lock you deck inside and leave one of the keys with each of us." Leah stated

"That's right. So can I trust you two not to lose these? And to not let me use this until I have my chance to duel with Kaiba?"

"You can count on us." Mike said as he stood up and clenched his hand determinedly

"Alright." I said

I picked up my deck from its resting place next to my new deck and set it inside the case. I closed the cover and put my lock through the bottom latch and clicked it shut. I then handed the other two locks to my friends and allowed them to click them in place.

"Well, that's that. Oh and here you go." I said as I handed a key to each of them.

"So now what do you think we should do?" Leah asked

Mike and I glanced at each other and grinned.

"Duel." We said together

"Three way?" Leah asked

"Sure, why not." Mike replied

The three of us sat on the floor in a rough triangle. We each grabbed our new decks and started shuffling them. After we were satisfied with shuffling we handed them to the person clockwise from us. We each took the deck offered to us and took the top half of the cards and placed them on the bottom, merely a formality of course. We then handed the decks back to their respective owners.

"So who goes first?" Mike asked

"The lady, of course." I replied

"Well don't expect me to go easy on you just for showing a bit of chivalry." She stated as she drew six cards from her deck

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 4000

Mike and I each drew five cards. I looked over the cards that I held in my hand and grinned. I probably should have kept my poker face on.

"Well, looks like somebody drew a good hand." Mike said

"Just wait and see." I replied

"Alright I'm going to start off with **Sinister Serpent** Reptile 300/250 in defense mode. And I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" Leah said as she played the green snake in a horizontal position

"Alright, my turn." I said as I drew my sixth card and looked over my hand again

_Might as well start offensively. Then again, this is a three-way duel and a lot can happen before I get my next turn. With that in mind I think I'll do this…_

"I'll summon **Gearfried the Iron Knight** Warrior 1800/1600 in attack mode. And I'll also set two cards face-down." I said as I placed said cards in their proper places and positions

"And with that my turn is done." I ended

Mike drew his card, looked over his hand, glanced at the field, and grinned.

"I'll play **Snatch Steal** on **Gearfried**. This will let me take control of **Gearfried** for as long as **Snatch Steal** is on the field, also you would gain 1000 Life Points during each of your standby phases. However I'm going to sacrifice your **Gearfried** in order to summon my **Vampire Lord** Zombie 2000/1500 in attack mode. Now I'll set one card face-down and I'll end my turn."

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 4000

Leah drew her card and looked over her hand.

"I'll sacrifice my **Sinister Serpent** in order to summon my **Mobius the Frost Monarch **Aqua 2400/1000 in attack mode. And when my **Mobius** is successfully Tribute Summoned I can destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field, and I think I'll take one from each of you." She said as she slid **Sinister Serpent** into the Graveyard, and put her **Monarch** on the field in a vertical position

Mike and I both grimaced as we took our cards and placed them in our Graveyards.

"Now I think I'm going to attack Mike, since he has no backup to speak of and I'll end my turn." She said

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 3600

Mike placed his **Vampire Lord** into the Graveyard and I drew my card for the turn.

_Oh, this is gonna be good._

"I'll activate my face-down continuous trap card **Enervating Mist** this card makes the hand-limit for all players five cards for as long as it is on the field. Now I'll summon **Sasuke Samurai 3** Warrior 1000/1000 and I'll use it to attack Mikes Life Points directly!" I said

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 2600

"And when my **Sasuke** does damage to a players Life Points that player has to draw until they have seven cards in their hand."

"Thanks for the cards." Mike said as he started to draw his cards.

As he drew his sixth card, however, he froze and looked at my field with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, shit." He moaned

"What?" Leah asked

"Will just decked me." Mike groaned as he flipped his deck over onto his graveyard and placed his hand on top

"How?" She asked

"My **Sasuke** forced him to draw until he had seven cards in his hand, but because of my **Enervating Mist** he had to discard when he got to six cards. Since he still hadn't drawn his seven he had to pick up another one and discard it right away. And on and on until his whole deck was sitting in his graveyard." I explained

"Damn, that was cruel." She said

"Yea, no kidding." Mike said

"Sorry man. Anyways, now that I'm done with that I think I'll play the Magic card **Heavy Storm**. This card will destroy all Magic/Spell and Trap cards on the field."

I placed my **Enervating Mist** card in the Graveyard as Leah placed both of her set cards into the Graveyard as well.

"Now I'll set one card and I'll end my turn."

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 0

She drew her card and added it to her hand. She then picked her **Sinister Serpent** out of her Graveyard and added it back into her hand.

"During my Standby Phase if there is a **Sinister Serpent** in my Graveyard I may add it to my hand." She said and then spent a moment looking over her hand

"I'll play **Change of Heart**! In order to take control of your **Sasuke** for one turn. But one turn's all it's going to take. Because I'm going to sacrifice your **Sasuke** for my **Deepsea Warrior** Warrior 1600/1800 in attack mode."

I placed my **Sasuke** in the Graveyard as she placed her **Warrior** on the field in attack position.

"Now I'll attack you directly with both of my monsters causing 4000 points of damage and ending this game!"

"Well it _would_ end the game. If I was to actually let you hit me. Which I'm not. Because I'm going to activate my face-down trap card **Mirror Force**! This card will negate the attack of your monsters and destroy all attack position monsters on your side of the field." I said as I flipped up said trap and placed it into my Graveyard

"Damn!" She said as she placed her two monsters into her Graveyard

"I'll play **Scapegoat** and end my turn." She said as she placed four tokens on the field to represent her four scapegoats

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 0

I drew my card and didn't hesitate to play it.

"I'll play **Pot of Greed** in order to draw two cards." I said as I slid the cards from the top of my deck and held them out in front of me

"I'll summon my **Dark Blade** Warrior 1800/1500 in attack mode and I'll attack one of your goat tokens. And I'll end my turn." I said as she removed one of her tokens from the field.

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 0

"Alright, I'm up, draw!" She said as she snapped the top card off of her deck

"And I'll play a card face-down and end my turn." She said as she chose a card from her hand and set in the Magic/Spell and Trap card zone

"My turn." I said as I drew

"I'll play my **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** Warrior 1400/1200 in attack mode. And I'll have both of my monsters attack your goat tokens!" I said

"Not so fast! I activate **Sakuretsu Armor**, when you declare an attack I can destroy the attacking monster. So I'm going to destroy your **Dark Blade**!" She said as she flipped up her face-down card and set it in the Graveyard

"Oh well, at least I got rid of one of those goats." I said as she removed another token andI put my **Dark Blade** in my Graveyard

"I'll end my turn." I said

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 4000/ Mike LP: 0

She drew her card and instantly played it on the field.

"I'll summon **Gagagigo** Reptile 1850/1000 in attack mode, and I'll use it to attack your **Guardian**!"

Leah LP: 4000/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

"Damn, my **Guardian**." I said as placed it in the Graveyard

"Your turn." She said

_Please I need something that can either stall or destroy her monster._

I drew my card and played it on the field.

"I'll summon **Zombyra the Dark** Warrior 2100/500 in attack position and I'll have it attack your **Gagagigo**!" I said

"My monster..." She said as she set it in the Graveyard

"Unfortunately my monsters ATK goes down by 200 points every time it battles with another monster so that means that my **Zombyra** is down to 1900 ATK points now. Oh, and I end my turn" I said

Leah LP: 3750/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

She drew her card for the turn and looked her hand over.

"I'll play my **Sinister Serpent** Reptile 300/250 in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

I drew my card and grinned.

_Things are lookin' up._

"I play the Magic card **Raigeki**! This card destroys all monsters on my opponents' side of the field!"

"Aw man." She said as she removed her tokens and put hr snake in the Graveyard

"And with that I end my turn." I said

Leah LP: 3750/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

"How come you didn't attack?" she asked

"Because **Zombyra** can't attack a player directly." I stated

"Oh." She said as she drew her card and took her **Sinister Serpent** out of the Graveyard again.

"I'll play my **Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness** Sea Serpent 1800/1500 in defense mode. And I'll end my turn." She said as she played her card

I drew my card and played it on the field.

"I'll summon **Command Knight** Warrior 1200/1900 to the field in attack mode. This card will raise all Warrior monster ATK points by 400, so my **Zombyra** goes to 2300 and **Command Knight** goes to 1600. Now I'll use **Zombyra** to attack you **Sea Serpent**, and I'll have **Command Knight** attack you directly!" I said and she placed her monster in the Graveyard.

"Now my **Zombyra** goes back down to 2100 ATK points, and I'll end my turn."

Leah LP: 2150/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

She drew her card and played it.

"I'll summon another **Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness** Sea Serpent 1800/1500 in attack mode, and I'll have it attack your **Command Knight**!"

"I don't think so. My **Command Knight** cannot be attacked as long as I have another monster on the field. So you wasted you attack, and it's too late to switch you monster back to defense mode." I said

"Go." She said sounding a little angry

I drew and looked at the card, then at the field, then at the card again.

_Alright I was hoping I'd draw something like this._

"Now I'll play the equip magic card **Lightning Blade** on my **Zombyra the Dark**, this will raise its ATK points to 2900. And now I'll have it attack your Sea Serpent!" I said

"This'll drop your Life Points by 1100." I aid as she put her monster in the Graveyard with its brethren

Leah LP: 1050/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

"And now that your monster is out of the way I'll have **Command Knight** attack your Life Points directly for 1600, ending this game!"

Leah LP: 0/Will LP: 3550/ Mike LP: 0

"Well it sure took you two long enough! I was bored out of my skull over here." Mike complained from where he was sitting on my bed

"Sorry, but Leah actually put up a fight." I said cockily

"Why I auta…" He said

"Just kidding man." I said, holding my arms up like I'd been caught stealing or something

"Hey, why don't we all just settle down? We could watch a movie or something." Leah said

"Yea a movie sounds good." I said

_And maybe if I'm lucky Leah will sit next to me too._


End file.
